ROOSTERVILLE
Ginger: Bunty, look. I got my... notices Bunty has the same package. He unwraps his to show a reef blower. Bunty unwraps his to show a flower vase. Ginger laughs I’m sorry, Bunty. It’s just for a second I thought... Bunty has the same reef blower as he does *'Bunty:' Hey, you got the same reef blower as me! blows at Ginger Tag, you’re it. laughs. Both run around tagging each other. Bunty blows away a can while Ginger blows away a sand sculpture of himself. Bunty switches the blower to 'suck' and sucks off the lines of Ginger's house *'Ginger:' Bunty, you made my house sparkling clean. *'Bunty:' Sure did. *'Ginger:' We haven’t improved Rocky's day yet. Let’s do his house! sucks up the nose on Rocky’s house and laughs My turn. sucks up one of the windows. Rocky opens up the other window *'Rocky:' What is going on out here? *'Ginger:' We’re playing with our new reef blowers! *'Rocky:' Playing with a reef blower? That is the most childish thing I have ever heard of. *'Ginger:' But it’s fun! *'Rocky:' Fun? How could playing with one of those over-sized hair dryers possibly be fun? *'Bunty:' Like this... sucks the window up. Rocky pulls his nose out of the wall *'Rocky:' Chafed. opens his front door Alright, that’s... sucks up the door *'Ginger:' Let’s do your house, Bunty. *'Bunty:' Yeah! two walk to Bunty's House, and they see Rocky digging a hole up to the surface, seeing as how he couldn’t exit his house any other way. He jumps out of it, fuming *Ginger: Rocky, you’re steaming! You’re like a steamed vegetable, only smarter. *'Rocky:' Put my windows back! *'Ginger:' No problem, Rocky! We’re on your side! two set their blowers to ‘Blow’ and aim at Squid’s house Any second now… the items fly out of the hoses at once and blow Rocky's house to pieces. Debris falls everywhere *'Rocky:' Ginger, this is the final straw. I am going to move so far away, that I will be able to brag about it. I would- is hit on the head with a rock I would rather tear out my brain stem, carry it into the middle of the nearest four-way intersection, and skip rope with it, then go on living where I do now. TV falls to the ground and turns on. On the television is a rooster, who looks like Rocky, but with a hair piece. He is in a suit and stands in front of a rainbow *'TV Rooster:' Hi there! Is this the final straw? Do you want to move so far away, that you can brag about it? Would you rather tear out your brain stem, walk out into the middle of the nearest three-way- *'Rocky:' Four-way! *'TV Rooster:' Four-way intersection, and skip rope with it, then continue living where you do now? Then move to- screen goes to static, as Bunty has changed the channel with a remote *'Bunty:' I hate this channel. *'Rocky:' No! No! grabs the remote and changes it back *'TV Rooster:' - Rooster Acres! Where happiness is just a suction cup away! puts his wings together and pops them. The pop echoes. Cut to a large complex, fenced off. There is a golden door, and above it is the sign “Rooster Acres.”Rocky walks to the door, with his clarinet and a few other things. He talks into the intercom on the door *'Rocky:' Hello? *'Guard:' Yes, can I help you? *'Rocky:' I’m here about the happiness. I’ll be moving in now. *'Guard:' Are you alone? *'Rocky:' No. I mean, yes. There’s nobody with me. Yes, peace and quiet. *'Guard:' Are you now, or have you ever been, a lovely hen? *'Rocky:' Yes. *'Guard:' What about a- *'Rocky:' him off No, no Bunty. Just a regular, normal, peace-loving- door begins to rumble and the gates open, revealing an entire town of houses just like Rocky’s old on. A rainbow is formed. Rooster is overjoyed and walks in. He sees rooster kids at an ice cream truck Heaven at last. runs into another Rooster walking by *'Other Rooster:' I’ve seen more alert people in a retirement home. *'Rocky:' Oh, which way to the Living-without-a-brain seminar? Don’t be late. *'Other Rooster:' I’ve heard better comebacks from a turkey sandwich. off Get a life! squints angrily at him, then becomes happy *'Squidward:' This place is even better than I expected! walks down the road, reading off the house numbers 302, 303, and 304. Beautiful. walks in to house 304 And not a pineapple in sight. shuts the door. Cut to night, where Squid is in cap, nightshirt, and slipper, going to bed. His clarinet, as always, is next to him Good night, Clary. Tomorrow, we begin life anew. phone rings, startling Rocky. Squid answers it 304 New Life street, Rocky speaking. hears Bunty on the other end speaking gibberish There is no way I am moving back there, Bunty. I am finally among my own kind. hears more garbling Now goodbye! hangs up. Back at Hut 17, she and Ginger are crushed and exchange gibberish. The next day, Rocky walks out of his house and breathes in the fresh air *Ahh. I think I’ll take my bike today. takes his bike and rides down the street I’m my own man. runs into that Rooster from the other day, who is riding in a line of bike riders Now these neighbors know how to live. to later. Rocky parks his bike in front of the “Full of Health” store and walks in and down an aisle Intensive. Hmm… I bet they won’t have- gasps and grabs a can They have it! see the can, labeled “Best Thing Since Sliced” Canned bread! This town is great! walks out of the store with a bag I would really be impressed if it had slaps his forehead when he sees the building across the street an interpretive dance academy?! runs in, now with headband and leotard, and begins dancing happily with the others, while the other Rocky aren’t as joyful Yeah! It’s even better in a group! to later, Rocky is walking down the street This town is perfect. sees a gazebo with three Roosters playing clarinet A clarinet trio? runs up next to them and begins playing his clarinet. Cut to the next day, Rocky walks out again and breathes the fresh air Ahh, another great day. rides his bike down the street and runs into the same bike line Oh look! Everybody’s on their bike today. walks his bike to the “Full of Health” store again and picks up another can of canned bread. Cut to him dancing at the academy It just gets better and better! to him with the trio All together! all play. Cut to the next day, he walks out of his house, rides his bike, picks up another can, dances, plays, rides his bike, picks up another can, dances, plays, and this continues over and over, but Squid gets less and less happy with this with each passing scene. Eventually, he’s really depressed, now playing with the trio I sorta don’t feel like playing my clarinet today. walks off. Cut to the next day, Rocky sits on a bench in the park, all glum Yep, this is great. They might as well rename this town “Rhodes’ Paradise.” Or perhaps too much paradise. hears a reef blower, Rocky picks his head up expectedly Ginger? sees a squid blowing the leafs with it. The squid then leaves, leaving a sign next to the blower reading, “Back whenever.” Squid is tempted, but dismisses it. But it’s too much, and he goes over and touches it, setting it off for a second. He giggles. He whistles nonchalantly, and knocks off the sign Oops. then picks up the nozzle and switches it to ‘Suck.’ His nose gets sucked up, and he switches it back to ‘Blow,’ freeing himself. His lengthened nose floats over it. He chuckles. A woman rooster walking by clears her throat. Rocky quickly goes to the lawn Leaves. Just getting the leaves. walks off. Rocky takes the blower back to the bench and blows the nozzle on his face, distorting it upward. He blows on his eyelids, distorting them upward. He chuckles. He puts the nozzle under his shirt and blows that up too. He laughs. He points the nozzle to the left and is blown to the other side of the bench. He laughs again. He points the nozzle to the right and is blown off the bench. He laughs all the same. Two squids playing croquet nearby start getting annoyed *'Rockette:' Would you pipe down over there, iron lung? two start laughing, their foreheads fluctuating up and down as they do. Squid sucks up the croquet balls and the man’s stick which he was leaning on. He falls to the ground. Rocky laughs *'Rocky:' Looks like when it comes to having fun, you don’t have a leg to stand on! continues laughing. The woman helps the man up *'Rockette:' Hey! That’s not funny! *'Man #1:' Yeah! man walks by, clarinet in hand *'Man #2:' What’s going on over hear? croquet woman points at Rocky *'Rockette:' It’s that guy! He’s playing with a leaf blower! *'Man #2:' Playing with a leaf blower? That’s the most childish thing I’ve ever heard of! *'Squidward:' But it’s fun! man laughs *'Man #2:' How could you possibly have fun with one of those oversized hair dryers? *'Rocky:' Like this! sucks up the man’s clarinet, and it gets stuck in the nozzle, playing sour notes. The man screams *'Man #2:' Give it back! Please! blows it back at him, lodging it in the middle of his face like a crease. ''[Rocky laughs and runs off. He approaches a rooster on a bike and sticks the nozzle to the “wheel” *'Rocky:' Tag! You’re it! ''blows on it, inflating the rooster's head. Rocky laughs and runs off. Cut to a ‘Le Café’ stand, where two guys walk up to it *'Woman:' What can I get you boys? opens a door on the stand and sucks up the two guys’ eyes and noses and blows them back out, but puts two noses on one guy and four eyes on the other guy. He runs off laughing *'Rooster:' What are you looking at? *'Rooster #2:' Nose. SpongeBob and Patrick approach the complex *'Ginger:' Here it is, Bunty. Now we’ve just got to convince Rocky to come back home. You got the apology cake? picks up a cake that reads, ‘Sorry.’ He puts it back in his pants, revealing a giant cake-shaped bulge in them We’re ready! *'Bunty:' Ying! pushes the button on the intercom *'Guard:' Hello, hen, can I help you? *'Bunty:' Can I get a large #1, extra size? *'Ginger: her beak' But you just ate three orders of fried oyster skins. opens his mouth, the fumes emerging from it. A foghorn sounds *'Bunty:' I love fried oyster skins. to inside the control room, where the guard sees Ginger and Bunty on one of his monitors *'Guard:' We’re sorry, but your kind isn’t allowed here. security guard walks up next to him She’s not leaving, Orville. fumes enter the room You got your night stick ready? two smell Fried oyster skins?! two collapse, the guard falling on a button opening the gate *'Bunty:' I guess we’ve got to order inside. a group of Roosters are angrily chasing after a happy-go-lucky Rooster. He sucks the noses off of three houses whilst running by. Ginger and Bunty are walking by when they see Rocky run past them *'SpongeBob:' Hey! That looked like Rocky! mob runs past them That looked like Rocky also, in angry mob form! has approached a dead end *'Policeman:' Hold it right there, Mr. Rhodes! *'Rocky:' Stand back! I’ve got gardening tools! policeman hands him an envelope *'Policeman:' Here! Just read this! looks at it *'Rocky:' What is it? *'Policeman:' A well thought out and organized list of complaints! mob shout out in agreement. Ginger and Bunty walk by *'Ginger:' Bunty, look! It’s Rocky! runs up to the guy and hugs him, but he’s a different squid with eyebrows and mustache, and a shirt like Rocky’s Rocky! We finally found you! rooster pushes Ginger off him *'Homie Rocky:' Get off me! I’m not Rocky! pause *'Bunty:' Are you Rocky now? *'Rocky:' Grievances! This town is a grievance! There should be a law against so many stuck-up tightwads living in one place! This city needs to be destroyed!… or at least painted a different color. *'Policeman:' F-Y-I, you don’t have to live here, you know! and the crowd, smile *'Rocky:' Hey, you’re right! crowd members’ smiles fade And I’m leaving A-S-A-P! Ginger and Bunty are trying to find Rocky *'Ginger:' Are you Rocky? *'Rocker:' No. walks up to the croquet woman *'Ginger:' Are you Rocky? *'Rockette:' No. talks to a fire hydrant *'Bunty:' Are you Rocky? pause That’s OK, take your time. walks up to him *'Ginger:' Any one of these Rocky's can be the real Rocky, Bunty! town rumbles as Rocky rockets the leaf blower out of Tentacle Acres and laughs maniacally *'Rocky:' Freedom! Woo-hoo! and Bunty watch him fly over the horizon *'Ginger:' Well, we know one thing: it sure isn’t that guy! Fin A Lucky Kitty Vision Inc.